ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Matthias
|resides = Camden, New Jersey |billed_from = Camden, New Jersey |trainer = Self-Trained/ISGA Development |handler = Unknown |debut = Unknown |current_efeds = Premier WC (PWC) |previous_efeds = ISGA }} Aiden Matthias is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Premier WC. = Life Before Wrestling = Aiden was always shunned by others as a child because he was diagnosed with Wilms' tumor and Retinoblastoma as a child. He was forced to take extended amounts of time in hospitals meaning that he was away from his peers and he thought differently to them, having his life almost taken from him so many times during his childhood and adolescence he became a nihilistic, sadistic, misanthrope (he was also believed to have paranoia and scizophenia at one point due to his complete lack of interest in other people or the opposite sex). During his adolescence he became sick of the mental, emotional and occasionally physical bullying he received he eventually gave up on his education at age 14. As he became older he worked in various dead-end jobs in Camden, New Jersey living a relatively dull, average existence content that there was always time to achieve goals tomorrow. Though he realised that there were more opportunities in life, he was simply too lazy and complacent to pursue them until a tragic discovery changed his life. When he hit age 16 he suffered a major kidney failure due to his chemotherapy and his health quickly diminished. Despite him having cancer all his life he never realized how it was to face morality. He began to realize how fleeting and valuable life truly was. Becoming more attentive to other peoples lives as his own diminished, Aiden saw how they took their lives for granted and was disgusted. In middle-class America there are thousands of suicides and even more attempted suicides and over one hundred thousands Americans suffer fron depression. Aiden looked at his hometown and realized how many people turn to crime and suicide because they cannot be bothered to do something about their lives. He was one of these, too. Utterly depressed at the futility of life, Aiden attempted to commit suicide by driving a stolen car over a cliff. Aiden survived the crash however, clinging to the remnants of his life, however small. He discovered that only when he knew his death was impending did he really begin to value his life. As Aiden observed other people wasting their lives, people undeserving and unappreciative of the life being denied to him, Aiden began his mission to make people appreciate their lives and realize how precious life truly is. = Career = International Society of Grappling Arts (IGSA) Since joining the ISGA in its early days Aiden has become a breakout star, defeating some of the ISGA's best known starts such as Scotty Mac, Wayne Don and Carter Starr. Premier WC Aiden joined Premier WC in July 2008. = Physical Appearance = White, Caucasian. He has short cut blonde hair. He has three tattoos, one of his left inner bicep which reads "Krieg" (War in German). One on his right inner bicep which reads "Frieden". He also has the word "broken" (Prison Font, All lowercase) tattooed across the top of his stomach. He is quite lean with only a hint of visible muscle across his stomach, chest and arms. In Ring Thigh-high wrestling tights with a symbol across each outer thigh. Usually a pentagram or a skull., Base coullour black. Symbol colour grey. With this he wears black boots and a taped left wrist. Out Of The Ring Trousers usually black. Tailored with a button and zip fly. Shirt also mostly black or grey, Occasionally white or pinstiped black and grey. Calvin Klein, buttoned. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Dark Night Press'' (Eiffel Parachute) :*''Dark Night Driver'' (Eiffel Parachute DDT) :*''Dragon Facelock'' (Modified STF/Dragon Clutch Combo) *'Signature Moves' :*Stiff Roundhouse :*Running Roaring Elbow :*Peruvian Neck Tie :*Flying Fujiwara :*Chokeslam Backbreaker :*Armbar :*Dropkick :*Spear :*Leg Grapevine :*Drop Toe Hold to Grapevine :*Triangle Hold :*Leg Trip :*Armdrag :*STO :*Twisting Neckbreaker :*Fireman’s Carry :*Bow and Arrow Lock :*Backbreaker :*Dropkick to Knee :*Hurricanrana *'Entrance Music' :*''"Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" - Metallica'' = Gimmick = Sadistic, Misanthropic and Downright Nasty = Championship History = :*ISGA Shoot Championship (1) Category:Wrestlers